


Let the Decision Stand

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Lucy Learns [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/F, I know nothing about the American legal system, Lawyer Kara Danvers, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Universe Alteration - Different Occupation, or lawyering specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The first time Lucy sees Kara channel her mother is anexperience.





	Let the Decision Stand

If she hadn’t witnessed the transition for herself, Lucy would be halfway certain that Kara had just been replaced by a pod person as she walked through the door into the Moot court. Apparently aliens are a real thing now, so why not teleporting doorframes?

Kara breathes in, steady and deep enough that if Lucy was studying to be a doctor she’d check her for lungs going down to her knees, her chin goes up, her back straightens, she somehow gains about five inches, and glides – it’s too smooth to be called a stalk, so it has to be a glide - into the courtroom.

It’s a mock. They’re not qualified for the real thing, not yet. That doesn’t seem to matter all that much. Kara wears the robes like she was born to them, makes the wig – Lucy knows that wig, knows it’s hot, and itchy, and how it has a tendency to slip down over the eyes – she makes that wig look like not only was it just taken off a lion, but like the lion took one look at her and tore its own mane off itself to gift to the better hunter.

As the proceedings continue, with cases shot like precision weapons and bylaws flung around like confetti, Lucy’s suddenly glad she doesn’t have to argue against her girlfriend. Not girlfriend. Roommate. She resolves to buy the poor opposing council a drink sometime. He’s not bad, just ... outclassed.

Using her signature combination of speed walking and discreetly applied elbows to get through to crowd, Lucy manages to catch up to her outside before the temptation of one of the food trucks that surround the campus makes her disappear. She’s Kara again. She’s still the same shy, stutter-y Kara, who has considered Lucy a friend ever since she gave her a cupcake. (Her stomach would not stop re-enacting the more action-packed parts of Jurassic Park in the middle of a two hour long lecture. It was a tactical decision, one she thinks her father might’ve been proud of, were it not for the fact that she was making a habit of bringing food into lectures.)

They return the robes and go out for donuts. It seems Lucy’s got a few new tricks she needs to learn.


End file.
